deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (Fourth Murray Group)
The fourth League of Extraordinary Gentlemen lead by Mina Murray is unique when compared to its previous incarnations as it isn't under the employ of the British government and instead is more independent. The current incarnation was created when Orlando, who was recently kicked out of the British Army, was contacted by Prospero who tasked him with killing the Antichrist, who was in hiding with the disembodied head of Oliver Haddo. Having rescued Mina, who nearly became insane after talking with Haddo through the astral plane, from a psych ward, the newly formed League tracked down Allan Quatermain in the hopes of recruiting him back into the League. Quatermain, however, had become homeless and fell back into drug addiction after Mina's disappearance and refused to join them. The pair confronts the Antichrist and are shortly joined by Quatermain, who had changed his mind. Their reunion is short-lived however as he is killed shortly after by the Antichrist. Before the Antichrist could finish off the Mina and Orlando, Orlando summoned Mary Poppins who turned the Antichrist into a chalk drawing which she washed away with a small rain cloud. Mourning the loss of their friend and lover, Orlando and Mina burried Quatermain's remains in Africa. Battle vs. Fabletown (by Elgb333) Gorodgrad, Russia. The Modern Day. This takes place in an alternate history where Allan Quatermain survived the fight with the Anti-Christ and Frau Totenkinder has regained her old appearance. LXG: Fabletown: “I have a bad feeling about this, guys,” A male Orlando said as he shivered from the snow. “Norton said something about this mission, of the Universe going all bonkers again. This mission is going to be a bust, I can feel it.” A heavy snowstorm has overtaken the Russian city that they were at. The streets were buried in thick white frost and the lights and lamps can be hardly seen with the constant blowing snow. Orlando was together with his fellow LXG members Mina Murray and Allan Quatermain. All of them were outside, waiting for someone they planned to meet with. They were on a mission from Prospero to take a very precious intel about otherworldly magic, powers that were different and beyond their own. Quatermain assured Orlando, “Relax mate. Like one of these so-called “memes” we see in the internet about us British people. Was it ‘Keep Calm and Carry On’?” In the distance, a car can be seen approaching the LXG members. Inside were another group of magical individuals; members of the hidden community called Fabletown. These magical people were the anonymous ones who contacted the LXG members to meet with them. “Are you okay Frau?” Snow White said as she drove. “I know that your age is just for looks, but are you sure that you don’t need to wear something thicker for this blizzard?” “It’s not the cold, Dear Snow,” Frau replied in the backseat. “I feel something in the air, like the world has warped and bended, and we’ll be playing its games yet again.” “Keep an eye out, all of you,” Bigby Wolf said in the passenger seat. “You know the mission, you know the drill. Let’s finish this quick and painless and then let’s get home.” The car stopped right in front of the lane where the LXG members were at. The Fabletown members stepped out of their vehicle and approached the Brits. Mina Murray waved at them to come closer, and now the two groups came face to face. “Let’s cut to the chase. Do you have what we want?” Mina asked. “We have it,” Beast said as he approached the LXG with a small briefcase. Orlando took the briefcase, but Mina wanted to be sure. “I see a briefcase, but what’s inside it?” “Inside is the info that you want, right? The bag may not look that much, but inside are papers and documents that you’re going to like.” “That’s good. But you yanks won’t mind if we take a look first?” Orlando then puts the case in his hands and unlocked it in front of them. But as he opened it, a large magical snake appeared and wrapped itself around Orlando. It was a devious trick and the LXG members came up to Orlando and tried to help him. But then Beast and Bigby Wolf rushed the LXG members and they each pinned Mina and Quatermain to a wall of a brick house. “W-what’s… the meaning… of this??!!!” Quatermain asked as his throat is being gripped by Beast’s powerful arms. Bigby Wolf who has started to visibly show his wolf characteristics, snarled at them, “Sorry folks. I know this might shock you. But you’re all fictional characters who also got transported into this world.” Murray and Quatermain’s eyes widened with this rubbish that Bigby just said. “You are MAAAD!!!” Murray said. They still don’t understand why these yanks were doing this, but this was a big double-cross that they just walked into unprepared. Beast replied, “We know who you are! You’re Mina Murray from Dracula and you’re Allan Quatermain from King Solomon’s Mines. That other guy, we admit we are not yet sure, but we will find out.” “You see,” Snow White said as she and Frau just stood there crossed armed and observing the fight. “We know, and you too should know, that you are all fairy tale characters. Sadly, we can’t allow you guys to be wandering off with the Mundies. So we are going to take you to Fabletown for your own protection. It’ll be your new home.” “To hell we are!” Quatermain yelled. “Don’t worry you’re gonna like it there, pal,” Bigby grinned with his sharp teeth. But as the two groups struggled, Quatermain managed to kick Beast away in the stomach. He then ran and grabbed his energy gun, and before Beast can catch up to him, he shot Beast with it. Beast clutched his chest and fell bleeding on the ground. “DAMN IT!” Bigby said as he let go of Murray, grabbed Quatermain and tossed him to the side. In a fit of rage, Bigby transformed into his wolfman form, and he grabbed Quatermain yet again and smashed him on the road. After finally getting freed, Murray drew her pistol and ran to Quatermain’s aide. Snow White unsheathes her vorpal sword and went to help Beast. Though heavily wounded, the monster was still breathing, and Beast started to transform into his true form. Both Snow White and Beast ran to assist Bigby. With guns blazing, Murray came upon Bigby as the latter was still beating at Quatermain. She emptied a whole magazine of her pocket Walther at the wolfman’s back but to no avail. Bigby, though wounded and bleeding, just pushed her aside. He then sends a huff of whirlwind at her, but Murray’s talisman blocked Bigby’s attack. Bigby was surprised by this, but nonetheless continued to attack Murray. “Mina!” Quaterman said as he tried to stand up, but Quatermain felt two clawed paws grab him in the shoulder. It was Beast who then lifted Quatermain up and threw him right through a car, almost breaking it in half with only Quatermain’s durability saving him. Beast was going to make Quatermain pay for shooting at him. Mina can only ran in fear as the Big Bad Wolf chased her into an alleyway. She found a small manhole which she dropped into. The hole was big enough for her to climb down but too small for Bigby to fit. “Damn you, girl!” Bigby said. “If you are not getting out there, I’ll huff, and I’ll puff, and I’ll blast you to rubble!” Bigby then sends a huge gust of wind from his jaws into the sewers, but as the place became filled with violent winds that tossed trash and water all around, Mina’s talisman still kept her safe. Bigby was now getting even more enraged, and he has now transformed into his full form, a giant wolf that scared Mina helpless. He then started to dig through the concrete pavement to try and reach Murray who’s still curled and crying in fear in the sewer. Orlando can only watch helplessly as his friends were getting beaten up. He tried to squirm and free himself but the snake was wrapped too tight. “Na-a-aa,” Frau said to Orlando. “That little binding spell is a strong one, I’ve used it to bind trolls and dragons in my younger days so I doubt a meek boy like you can get out of that.” “Let’s see old hag!” Orlando said as he manage to use the tips of his fingers to reach for the Excaliber sheathed in his belt. He then slashed through the binding spell, surprising Frau. Orlando then sent a signal with the sword to the heavens, in the hope that someone from Prospero’s base can help them. Orlando then charged at Frau with his word, but the old biddy summoned a lightning bolt straight at him. With quick reflexes, Orlando managed to sidestep out of the lightning’s path and lunged at Frau, ready to swipe. But Frau just teleported away, and Orlando crash lands face first into the asphalt road. Beast and Snow White were still bust trying to restrain Allan Quatermain. And then, all of them heard a loud scream of a woman. It was Mina who was yelling in pain. Bigby Wolf had finally cracked the road open and snatched her with his jaws. To the shock of the LXG members, they saw Mina’s neck and shoulders now being gnawed by the Big Bad Wolf. She was being eaten alive right in front of their eyes. Horrified, her friends tried to get to her and save her. Quartermain, using all of his strengths, manage to wrestle from Beast’s grip. He rolled and grabbed his energy gun and shot Beast yet again, this time in the head, blowing it off. Snow White screamed in anguish at seeing her friend murdered, and she ran towards Quatermain as the guy tried to reload his gun. But unfortunately for the hunter, the vorpal blade found its mark as it embedded itself in his chest, killing him. Orlando eyes began tearing up as he saw his friends being brutally killed. In retaliation he slashed at Snow White with his Excalibur. The two dueled, exchanging thrusts, slashes and parries with both the vorpal sword and the Excalbur. As Snow White blocked another wild strike from Orlando, her block left the latter wide open for a counter strike. But her thrust was caught by Orlando’s hand, who seemed unfazed with the blade cutting off some of his digits. He then pulled the sword towards him, Snow White with it, and then decapitated her in full view of a still eating Bigby Wolf. “S-snow?... NOOOOOOO!!!!” Bigby howled in shock and grief as he saw her wife’s head roll towards him, her eyes still open and staring at him. “I am going to bite you in half!!!!” “Come at me you mongrel,” Orlando said. Bigby leaped towards Orlando and swiped at him with his claws, but Orlando dodged and sliced Bigby’s left paw off. Undeterred, Bigby rolled away and used his huff and puff to send a powerful gust of wind which knocked Orlando to a wall, making him drop the Excalibur in the process. With open jaws Bigby lunged at him, prepared to eat him alive. But Orlando caught his jaws with his arms and tried his best to prevent Bigby from chomping him into two. The two used all of their strengths to try and hold on. But then, Orlando felt something strange happening to him. He started to vomit sugar from his stomach. Bigby Wolf backed away in confusion at the magic that was happening. Orland then kneeled down and can feel his skin turning into gingerbread, his eyes turning into peppermint, his bones turning into candy canes, and his blood and flesh turning into sugar. As Orlando tried to utter a word, he is soon turned completely into sugar, its grains slowly being blowed away by the wind. “Prospero where are you? I… don’t feel so good…” After seeing the man disintegrate and swept away by the cold winds, Bigby laid to the ground and wept. His left paw was missing and his jaw broken from the fight with Orlando but none was as painful as seeing his wife die like an animal in the streets. Frau came to him, and patted him in the cheeks saying, “Easy now Wolf. We will mourn them later, for now we need to…” And then suddenly, the clouds darken before exploding into a bright red light. Time and space seemed to bend as a mysterious lady flew from the heavens and unto the city. Bigby and Frau saw this lady walked in the air towards them. Debris was flying everywhere, and the roads, the cars and the buildings seemed to dance as she walked by. “You have made a mess of things, you naughty little kids.” “Who the FUCK ARE YOU??!!” Bigby said as he ran towards Mary Poppins with jaws open. But Mary tapped the ground with her umbrella and turned Bigby into a large stuffed animal, a teddy wolf to be precise. Frau Totenkinder looked at Mary Poppins with dreadful eyes filled with homicidal intention and said, “You are going to pay for that.” Mary, with a face that shined like the sun and an all-powerful godlike aura around her, replied, “A wounded animal, may it be physical or emotional, must be put down.” Frau then summoned a huge ocean of gold coins, formed it into a large tidal wave, and sent it straight into Mary Poppin’s direction. She then started to transform into her younger Bellflower form, ready to fight hand to hand if needed. Mary was engulfed in this tidal wave of minted gold, but she was unfazed and unmoving, as if the coins were disappearing right before they can touch her. Frau then summons her twin blades and surfed on top of the gold coins right towards Mary Poppins. She jumps to Mary’s back and attempted to slash at her. But her attack seemed to have missed as Mary turned her back and faced her. Frau tried again to slash with her other sword but Mary blocked it with her umbrella, before countering by hitting Frau in the jaws with its handle. Frau flew and landed with a big thud on the road as Mary just stared at her while twirling her umbrella in her hand. “I know what you are going to say. How did she manage to put me down with only one stroke? Well there’s only one word to describe that…” Mary boasted. “I-I-It’s supercalifragilisti-“ “Shut up!” Frau said as she picked herself up and puts her hand in the air. She said an enchantment of unknown language before her body transformed into a giant serpent. The eldritch abomination flew into the sky, before diving back into the city in full speed, ready to devour Mary Poppins. But God only made one look at her again, before the giant serpent transformed into a giant paper toy; a Japanese paper fish actually. The paper figure then glided and fell harmlessly on the floor. Mary then silently looked at the carnage around her, before opening a new gateway back into heaven. This will be the last time she ever deal with the problems of the mortals. Winner: LXG Expert’s Opinion Experts believed that it was a close fight but the LXG Members take a narrow victory. While most of their members would have been destroyed by the majority of Fabletown, experts stated that Orlando’s experience and powers where more than enough to handle big boys of Fabletown. But what really sealed the deal for them is the moment that Orlando summons Mary Poppins, it would have been game over. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:British Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Shape Shifters